


Trick or Treat

by EG Challenge Submissions (6mgs7)



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: EGChallenge3, First Meet, Fluff, Gallavich Halloween, Halloween, M/M, alternative
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 13:27:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16476431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/6mgs7/pseuds/EG%20Challenge%20Submissions





	Trick or Treat

Ian _loves _Halloween.__

 

Dressing up, not having to be himself, when being crazy is acceptable, putting on a mask and forgetting who he was for one night. Plus there's candy!

 

He knew he was too old for Halloween, he was nearly twenty for god sakes. But he still dressed up, he gave out candy; buying enough for himself too. And of course playing Halloween tricks.

He loved the little babies and their chubby costumes, the kids in their favourite heros and princesses

and those who chose to stay true to Halloween with spooky monsters.

He was sure he'd earned a reputation. His house is always has the coolest decorations and for giving out large amounts of candy. Not that any of the kids minded. The parents on the other hand....

 

This was his first year on his own. Leaving the Gallagher house wasn't something anyone seemed to do willingly. They had kicked out Frank, Monica had enough of them, Fiona had enough of being their mother figure. Ian left to figure out who he was. He wasn't the army kid, he was the bipolar kid, the one Fiona smothered making sure he took his meds got to doctors appointments treating him like a problem to be solved forgetting that he was a person having other interests.

 

The problem was, he was alone. He had no one to admire the costumes. To enjoy the decorations; like the spider that dropped down then the kids rang the doorbell or the skeleton hand that moved when they reached for the candy. Loneliness lead to eating more chocolate bars than he should have and it became very obvious he's run out earlier than he would want to.

 

He knew he was to blame. But he swears it was the children and their perfect costumes. The boy dressed as the green army toy who had to waddle to the door deserved two hand fulls of candy. The three little girls all with red hair dressed in stereotypical red head costumes; Ariel, ragity Ann, and bride of Chucky. They all deserved extra chocolate for what their parents put them through.

 

It wasn't even eight and Ian would have to close it down, turn off the porch light and try again next year. With only one huge handful left, he eyed the couch. It was calling him and the pile of wrappers on the front hall table we're shaming him. His hand reached for the light switches when a soft tap hit the door. Ian paused

 

"Daddy," the small voice whined. "This is the last one I promise."

 

Ian smiled, he'd have to open the door. He'd make sure the kid saw he got the last of the candy and maybe that would make his night

.

"Fine." He heard the father grumble. "Be fast I'm freezin' my ass out here"

Opening the door to the sounds of a tiny rawr "Wow you scared me!" Ian held his heart "really!" The boy beamed

"everyone told me I was cute! Cute!" He emphasized how unimpressed he was by that.

"So what kind of dinosaurs you are?"

"A vo-losa-raptor" the kid who looked about four tried really hard to pronounce clearly. Maybe because too many people had asked him or maybe he just thought Ian was stupid and didn't know anything about dinosaurs; either way it was sorta cute.

"Of course, cause they are the coolest part of Jurassic Park"

The boy couldn't believe that Ian knew Jurassic Park or that he'd known his costume was of the movie. In reality Ian had glanced over the curls of blonde hair hidden by a dino head to see the father standing at the sidewalk with a wagon that was disguised as a cage and he was wearing a costume; not that Ian considered wearing ripped jeans and a Jurassic Park t-shirt as a costume but the little effort actually made the kids costume way cuter

"Oh! Trick or treat!" He remembered holding his bag up

 

The air pushed out of Ian's nose as a laugh.

"Well Today is your lucky day. As I know it growing dinosaurs need lots of chocolate, so all this--its yours." Ian picked up the Halloween bowl depositing the remaining chocolate into his bag.

Watching the dino do a little hop dance was the best part of Ian's night

"Ey, you gotta piss or something?" The guy called over as he begrudgingly walked towards Ian's door

Ian looked up, almost choking over the amount of drool that filled his mouth at the sight of this kids father. He had been too far away the first time Ian looked at him. He hadn't noticed The mans dark hair and stubble, eyes that match the boys; which was also the same as the midday sky.

[ ](https://ibb.co/dfndV0)

"Everything ok Lurch?" The father tilted his chin up to Ian.

Was he was first one to get his costume or just commenting on his hight. Not like he wasn't use to it, when you're tall and lanky as a kid you become easy pray. He had bulked up since then making him perfect for the undead Butler.

[ ](https://ibb.co/jOZN7f)

 

"No, I'm wiped out! Dinosaur rampage took all my chocolate!" Ian winked at the kid.

"Dad he just gave me all his candy!!" The boys excitement couldn't be contained

"The fucking sugar high is gonna give you a headache, but say thanks Yev"

"Daddy dinosaurs don't say thank you! But Grr-Ra-arw. That means thanks in dino talk" Yev smiled looking back at Ian

 

He smiles "You're welcome. Or how would I say it--" he paused pretending to think Gaw-Roar!!"

 

Yev's jaw dropped "you speak dinosaur too!!"

 

"Just a bit, I'm not as fluent as you I'm sure."

Ian didn't want to ignore the kid but he really wanted to know more about the dad.

"Happy Halloween, see ya around"

"Yeah" the tiny human squeezed his eyes wondering why isn't didn't know things he did. "we live right there!"

He pointed to the house next to him "we moved in last month" again giving him information he felt Ian should already know.

"Well, then I should actually introduce myself. I'm Ian, Gallagher"

he would have shaken hands but he didn't look like he enjoyed people in his personal space.

"I'm Yevvy!" The dino piped up "and that's my dad, mickey-- ya know like the mouse"

Mickey's face scrunched up but said nothing about the kids introduction "hey man"

"I don't have a mom" Yev decided to dive into his life story "I mean I do but she's a Russian whore and daddy doesn't like girls, like at all!"

"Is that so." Ian nodded trying to hide his smirk. "Ya know I don't much care for girls either" he admitted "always doing their hair, wearing too much perfume" he plugged his nose pretending to die of the stink. It did what it was suppose to as Yev laughed.

"Ya know what Yev I think you're Dino-mite!"

"That was terrible!"

"Well I wasn't talking to you" Ian pointed out "cause if I was I'm sure I'd use a better line than that." The mischievous twinkle in Ian's eye caught Mickey's attention.

"Ain't no one able to pick someone up with a dinosaur joke"

 

"Really, wanna bet?" Ian desperately wanted to make an inappropriate request like suck my dick whenever I want or kiss me, right here right now. Instead; since the kid was there. an decided to go with "if it don't work we don't gotta be neighbourly. If it does we grab a beer"

Mickey nodded agreeing to the terms

Ian needed this to happen, just to be sure he figured he pull out more than one line.

"You know what they say about brachiosaurs: the neck’s not the only thing that’s disproportionately long." Because a joke is best when there's truth to what you're packing.

"Are you a triceratops or a tricerabottoms?"  
Ian wasn't sure if it was a pick up line or just making sure they were compatible

"Ian" Yev whined "I told you I was a velociraptor!"

That had done it Mickey couldn't hold back his smirk "a'right Gallagher that ain't bad." He admitted. "You wanna grab that beer once I get this beast in bed?" Mickey lifted Yev onto his shoulders

God Ian was already falling in love with them. His family mocked him for how quickly he jumped from relationships but this feeling felt different. maybe it was the spirit of Halloween or maybe it was something more.

"That sounds spooktacular"

"Fuck that's cheesy" Mickey rolled his eyes. He sounded angry but the glint in his eye told Ian otherwise.


End file.
